guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Festival 2007
The Dragon Festival 2007 was an event taking place over the weekend of July 6, 2007. It was announced in the Guild Wars login announcements: Cantha Commemorates the Dragon Festival This weekend, Canthans celebrate the historic Dragon Festival. Enjoy quests and games and prizes, oh my! Visit the Boardwalk, jump into the Dragon Arena, score cool prizes, too. The event takes place in Shing Jea Monastery starting at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Friday, July 6 and it wraps up at 11:59 PM Pacific on Sunday, July 8. Schedule Redecorated towns *Shing Jea Monastery *Kaineng Center *Zin Ku Corridor Quests Imperial Guard Hanso (in Shing Jea Monastery) *The Rampaging Yetis *The Shrine of Maat *A Strange Request *Darkness at Kaitan Missions Friday *Haiju Lagoon *Jaya Bluffs Saturday *Tsumei Village (version 1) *Seitung Harbor (version 1) Sunday *Tsumei Village (version 2) *Seitung Harbor (version 2) *Shing Jea Monastery Minigames *Dragon Arena *Rollerbeetle Racing *Shing Jea Boardwalk **Dragon Nest **Nine Rings **Rings of Fortune The emperor's visits (finale) The climax of the 2007 Dragon Festival was the arrival of Emperor Kisu at Shing Jea Monastery. His arrival was announced server-wide a few minutes before he appeared. He appeared in the Linnok Courtyard and walked to the fountain near the Storage area. After his speech to commemorate the bravery of heroes during recent events (in both Cantha and in Elona), he rewarded all players in the district with Demon Masks, as long as they had 250 Victory Tokens in their inventory. After his speech, a group of actors dressed as Grasps called "Grasps of Insanity" attacked the Monastery, led by "The Fury", in a reenactment of Dragon Festival 2006. As with the previous year, players would then have to pick up the Celestial Charges that would spawn in certain locations around the district, and take them to nearby Imperial Sorcerers to score a point for Cantha. Should a Grasp manage to touch a player, they would be killed (though this death didn't count against the Survivor title, and the player would respawn shortly after), and the Grasps would score a point. Delivering a charge also earned the player a Victory Token. The speed boost of sugary items was very helpful in this game, and dropping the Celestial Charge whenever a Grasp got near was enough for them to wander off and find someone else to chase after. The mini-game ended after 15 minutes, and the winner was the side which scored the most points. Victory for Cantha brought fireworks to appear around the district, and Boardwalk Prizes were awarded. These would randomly appear at the feet of both players and NPCs around the district, and this continued for another 10-15 minutes. If the district loses the finale minigame, the "Grasps of Insanity" will run around "killing" everyone until the emperor leaves. Notes *Wrathful Storms in the Domain of Fear used the same skin as the Dragon Festival's Wrathful Storms. *During some instances of the finale, the "Grasps of Insanity" destroyed the Celestial Charges that spawned on the ground and made it impossible to win the minigame. *Every 30 seconds, everyone who had been killed by the grasps were resurrected in a circle around the fountain to the south. This did not affect death count. Once the emperor left, the grasps continued wandering around that district. *To enable players who couldn't take part due to lag, a Redux took place between August 10th to August 12th 2007. External links *GuildWars.com: Events: In Game Events: Dragon Festival *eu.GuildWars.com: Events: In Game Events: Dragon Festival *The Scribe (July 3, 2007) *Dragon Festival 2007 Finale Video *2007 Category:Special events